Exposure to cocaine-associated stimuli increases craving and the probability of relapse in abstinent drug users. Similarly, exposing cocaine-experienced rats to stimuli that were previously paired with cocaine reinstates cocaine-seeking behavior. The acquisition, consolidation and expression of conditioned-cued reinstatement of drug-seeking behavior is mediated in part by the basolateral amygdala (BLA) complex, with different neurotransmitter input systems responsible for different aspects of BLA-mediated stimulus-drug associations. However, the role of the BLA and specific neurotransmitter systems in memory consolidation of cocaine-CS associations remains to be determined. Using an animal model of relapse, the studies proposed in this project will examine the role of norepinephrine (NE) input in the BLA in the acquisition, consolidation and expression of conditioned-cued reinstatement of drug-seeking behavior. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]